The Jedi Games
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Ahsoka Everdeen is just a 16 year old hunter of Planet 12. Her & her best friend Rex Hawthorne dream of freedom from the oppressors of the Capitol. On the day of the 74th Jedi Games, Ahsoka steps up to save her sister Pame but gets stuck with Lux Mellark as her partner. *Straight up LuxSoka a hint of RexSoka to compensate Katniss and Gale parts* First crossover! Don't go hating!
1. Day of the Reaping

***Lol, I have not updated this for a very long time on my DA account XD But I thought it'd be fun to post my Star WarsxHunger Games crossover XD No hating, I did this for fun and to try something different ^-^ Also, plz don't bag on who I cross over characters with kk? In the future I might ask for suggestions when it comes to crossing over though :) I plan to try and finish the first book and try to do Catching Fire and Mockingjay as well. So, uh, enjoy this ^^; **

I wake up, I find I'm alone in bed. Mé must've climbed in with mom. I get out of bed and put my old shirt and pants on. It's pretty warm for April. I bump into Artoo. Our old astromech father built. Mé adores him. I don't know why. We loath each other.

I glare at him and he sticks his shocker at me. I turn away to grab my stuff. Mé is out of bed. With a screwdriver in her hand… probably gonna work on Artoo no doubt.

She runs to me half sobbing, dropping her screwdriver. She tightens her arms around my waist. I hear her sniffles.

I hold her. She's so scared. She's only twelve… her first reaping. "Shhhh," I hushed. "It's you first year Mé, your, name is only in there once, they're not gonna pick you".

She looks up at me, she's up to my chin. Her eyes, red and puffy. She's terrified. I kiss her head. "I'll be back soon," I grab our father's old hunting jacket and my game bag and I run out the door of our shack for a house.

I go through the hole in our burned out fence and find my bow and arrows in the tree I hid them in. Now to find my prey…

"There ya go," I whisper. All of a sudden there's a rustle and cracking and the Womprats run off. I turn, and who else but Rex standing there with his blaster.

"REX!" I scold at him,"That was gonna buy dinner!"

"Come on Snips, they're guards everywhere! Who ya gonna sell the Womprats too?"

"The guards, that's who," I snap.

"Alright, alright," Rex picks up a rock and chucks it into a tree. A flock of Nebraymantis scatter in the air. We line up our shots and we each take down half a dozen.

We walk up the hill to our hiding spot where the berries grow and we count our killings.

"Snips, look here," Rex pulls out a small loaf of bread. My eyes widen.

"NO WAY!" I squeal grabbing the loaf. I smell it, it can't be real, "How'd you get this?"

"I have my ways," he grinned. I roll my eyes. It was the Hob no less.

"Well, here, Mé gave me some cheese from her goat," I unwrap the cloth and there sits a big hunk of cheese.

"Give my regards, to your sis," he smiles spreading some cheese on the bread.

"She terrified you know"

"It's her first year, Ahsoka, she's not gonna get picked!"

"I tried telling her that. We were scared too when it was our first year," I point out. "How many times is your name in Rex?"

"Forty-two. You?"

"Thirty." We look at each other, "Well, at least this is your last year". I pick a berry off the bush. "Happy Hunger Games".

"And may the odds" Rex continues.

"Be ever in your favor," I finish, throwing a berry in the air, Rex catching it with his mouth. We both laugh.

"Well, I know one thing. I'm never having kids!" I sigh.

It's almost noon. We pack up and head back to town.

"I'm gonna pay a visit to the Hob," Ahsoka tell Rex, "I'll see you later at the reaping". And we part.

"Soka!" Jocasta greets me at her stand. "You got anything for me today?" I nod grinning taking my bag off my shoulder.

"Sure do!" I hold up a string of Womprats that I caught earlier. Jocasta beams.

"You were always a good hunter," she winked. I get some cheese, bread, grain, and a bowl of soup for myself. That's when I noticed something in the bowl of pins.

"Jocasta, what's this?" I picked it up. It's a strange gold pin with a bird with an arrow in its mouth.

"That's a Mockingjay. It's a symbol of protection".

"How much for it?"

"You keep it dear, a gift from me," she smiled closing my hand over the beautiful pin.

I finish my soup, grab my things and leave.

"SOKA!" Mé runs into my arms.

"I brought you a gift," I hand her the Mockingjay pin. "It will protect you". She looks at it and grins as she pins it to her collar. She looks so cute with her double braids and skirt.

"Hey, what's this?" I look around at her back. Her shirt was sticking out like a little tail. "Better tuck this in little duck," I laugh as I tuck it in. She quacks back giggling.

"Ahsoka, I have something for you too," mom smiles. I look up at her. We had never gotten along since dad died. She just backed out from life. I had to raise Mé and feed her, and do everything with her.

Our father, Obi-Wan, died in a mine accident. The same one that took Rex's dad, Cut. We were the sole providers for our families. I only had Mé and mom. Rex had his mom, Sue, his two brothers, Cody, and Boba, and little sister Numa.

I walk into our room and find a bright blue dress. "She doesn't know me that well," I say quietly. But still, this was the first year mom gave me something of hers to wear to the reaping.

As I walk out with Mé, she grips my hand. I look down at her. "Don't worry, nothing is gonna happen to you". She nods. "It's just a small prick for blood and-"

"You just said-!"

"I know what I said, it only hurts a little, then you just stand and watch," I calmly explain. She starts to calm down a little.

We stand in our designated groups. I with the sixteen year olds and Mé with the twelve year olds. Gale is with the eighteen year olds.  
Miraj Trinket, Planet 12's representative is on stage, her Capitol accent ringing through the square.

"Welcome, welcome!" she announces. "Let us draw the names for our courageous tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

Mé looks at me from where she stands. She's started to cry again.

"Wait, a second, where's Anakin?" she asks.

Anakin, Planet 12's only winning tribute. He'll be the mentor to the two unlucky kids that get picked. Normally he's drunk half the time, which is how he looks when he stumbles off the stage as soon as he comes on.

This brightens up the mood a little but Miraj looks embarrassed by the presence of him. "Everyone, Anakin Abernathy!" "Our only living tribute sadly," we hear her mutter.

She grabs the two big glass bowls with all those names. "Now, ladies first!" She dips her hand in, carefully picking the slip of paper with the unlucky child's name on it.

She dramatically opens the slip of paper.

"PADMÉ EVERDEEN!"

My galaxy imploded.

***Lol, I make Anakin Haymitch... why? Because Anakin is my fave SW character, and Haymitch is one of my MOST faves from HG XD Also, BTW, That's why I make Padme Prim... cuz Hymitch has no sweetie to love and Prim doesn't have anybody either and there were no other parts that suited them XD And I know, I know, Padme is technically older than Ahsoka XD **

**Now that I covered all of the stuff...**

**Like? Don't like? Review plz XD **


	2. The Tributes of Planet 12

I see the brunette girl with the twin braids slowly walk past the kids. She has that duck tail again… It's all in slow motion as I shove my way through to her.

"MÉ!" I scream to her. But the guards pull me back. I can't think, someone call out in her place! But no one says a thing. I clench my teeth before wailing the words: "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

The guards release me. What have I just done? Mé runs over to me.

"Soka, don't do this," she calmly says.

"Padme, go back to where you were standing".

"NO! I won't let you die for me!"

I see Rex run over. He picks her up and carries her away, wailing and screaming 'no'.

Now I look forward. Surely no one will want to call for me. It feels like miles before I get to the stage. Miraj passes the mic to me.

"Well, well, well! Our first volunteer ever!" she squealed. "Now, dear, what's your name?"

"A-Ahsoka Everdeen," I splutter.

"Well! I'll bet anything that was your little sister! Want the glory for yourself huh?" she grins.

I just want to hit something. Glory? More like death…

Then something unexpected happens. The people of Planet 12 held their three fingers to their lips and held it out at me. I returned it with tears in my eyes.

"Well, that was- uh- nice. Now the boys!"

She took a shorter time with the boys. It was seconds when her voice rang out with the name "LUX MELLARK!"

That name! Lux… I stared at the boy with the brown hair and green eyes. This can't be… the baker's youngest son?

I still remember the night we met…

I had a bad day hunting… I was twelve… I had nothing to bring home. We would have starved… I was out back in the baker's yard when he looked out the window looking into my eyes. All of a sudden I heard a crash and the shrilling of what I assumed to be his mother.

He was kicked outside. I heard her scream to throw the burned bread to the pigs. But… he didn't. He looked at me and through it at my feet. That bread saved us. I was in his debt… I never repaid him for that act of kindness…

He was slow to walk on stage too. I couldn't hear a thing, all I know is that we shook hands and we were shoved into two separate rooms.

First to come in was mom and Mé. I had five minutes.

"Mom!" I grab her shoulders.

"I know," she quickly says.

"No, you need to hear this!" I raise my voice slightly. "You cannot leave again! Especially now. I will not be here this time! Promise!" She's still silent. I look at her purple eyes. "Shaak Ti Everdeen PROMISE!" I yell.

"I promise," she whispers.

"Good. If you don't, Padme will be taken from you. I don't want that to happen!" she nods at my words.

"Be careful," she whispers and back away. Padme is next to grab me. She places something in my hand.

"To protect you," she choked. It was the pin.

"Rex, will look after you. You'll learn how to hunt okay?" she nods and hugs me once more before the guards come to take them away.

"Promise you'll win for me!" I hear her yell.

Next who comes in is very surprising… it was Lux's father… the baker.

"Why are you here?" I ask confused.

"To see you off. I'll help your mother with Mé. And these are for you," he hands me a small bag of cookies. I look up at him. But his time was up and he was taken back.

The last come in was Rex. He grabs my shoulders.

"Listen, they just want a good show! That's all they want!" he assures me. It doesn't work though.

"Rex, there are twenty four us and only one comes out!" I uneasily shout.

"I'll look after and teach Padme. I won't let you down Snips," he kissed my forehead and was taken back outside.

Not long after I was taken aboard the ship that would take us to Coruscant Capitol. People from the other Planets are normally not allowed to go to others.

Each Planet has something their good at and provide for the Capitol:

Planet 1: Naboo. They handle luxury items like jewelery. The first in the Career Planets.

Planet 2: Zygerria. The Capitol's favorite. Rock Quarries. The 2nd in the career tribute Planets.

Planet 3: Or Crystophsis. They make electrical devices and technology for the Capitol citizens.

Planet 4: Mon Calamari. They are in charge of fishing. They're the third among the three Planets that have career tributes.

Planet 5: Also known as Mandalore. They produce power for the Capitol.

Planet 6: Or Rodia. They handled transportation. Particularly the ships the Capitol uses to get around.

Planet 7: Selucami. They handle lumber and trees.

Planet 8: Also called Geonosis. They have factories where the guard uniforms are made.

Planet 9: Felucia. They specialize in grain and healing herbs like Sylin. They also have many factories.

Planet 10: Known as Ryloth. Specializes in livestock and cattle.

Planet 11: Also known as Tatooine. They're moisture farmers. I hear they're the largest population of all the Planets.

Planet 12: Otherwise known as Shili. We specialize in coal.

Planet 13: Known as Kessel. They handled graphite in their mines. They used to be the Capitol's favorite before the uprisings began. It's now nothing but ruins.

***Man I really have to finish this story... As you can tell I incorporated the book and some aspects of the movie XD **


	3. Arrival

"Up, up, up!" Today is a big, big, big day!" I hear Miraj's over bubbly voice which made me jump out of my sleep so fast, I kick the covers off along with me boots. "Oh, no, no, no! You cannot present yourself to the Capitol like that!"

"Oh, well, I was so tired I didn't feel like changing," I feel my lekku turn a deep blue color.

"No matter, you'll be taken to your stylist and prep team momentarily! Now, come, come!" I slump forward as I walk to the dining room. Lux and Anakin are already there… talking.

"So, what have you two been talking about?" I ask grouchily.

"You know, Ahsoka, Anakin really knows his stuff," Lux says. I roll my eyes. What a kiss up!

"So, what lessons you got for me," I sigh.

"Pass the butter?" he asks, blowing my question to the side. I glare at him. "Fine I'll get it myself," he moves his hand forward to grab the dish. I've had enough with him. I grab the shoto saber my dad gave me and I stab it into the table just between his fingers.

Miraj looks behind at me, "THAT'S PURE CHRISTOPHSIS CRYSTAL!" She scolds.

"Congrats, you killed a place mat!" he sarcastically exclaimed, "it also don't matter much Snips, cuz that hand is robotic".

I just glare at him, my anger burning. Everyone including the Roboxes stare at me so I quickly shut the blade off.

"Well, one thing: You can use that lightsaber," I was surprised to hear him say that. A compliment even?

"Oooh! We've arrived!" Miraj exclaims. I see Lux looking out the window… waving?

"Come on! Look at this Ahsoka!" he says. I turn my head away.

"You know something, he's gonna do a lot better than you with those sponsors!" Anakin tells me.

"And whys that?" I ask in disgust.

"One word: charm". I look back at Lux, he is gonna do better…

***This of course is my twist so I changed it up a tiny bit ;) Had fun though about the robotic hand and all that XD Oh! And Roboxes spoof on Avoxes except instead of getting your tongue cut out, they replace most of you with robotic parts :D Like General Grievous! :D **


End file.
